Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha was once one of the main protagonists and a rival of the titular protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. However, the desire of revenge and the manipulation of Tobi made Sasuke into a major antagonist. But, in the manga, he was originally defected from the Hidden Leaf, but returns there. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version, and by Noriaki Sugiyama in the Japanese version. History Background Sasuke was born on July 23rd to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and Mikoto Uchiha, members of the Uchiha clan who founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside the Senju clan generations ago. While still an infant, Sasuke was in the care of his older brother Itachi Uchiha as they saw the attack of the village by Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, only with Sasuke sensing the demon's evil chakra which frightened him. That event, due to the fact that only a Uchiha could control the Tailed Beast, ultimately led to their clan losing complete standing. As a child and unaware of the events that revolved on his clan, Sasuke was more focused on becoming like Itachi, who had their father's favor, and trained to become strong. However, when Itachi began to distance himself from the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke found himself getting Fugaku's attention as he taught Sasuke their clan's Fireball Jutsu which the boy spend days to master before being told not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. One evening, coming home from practicing his ninjutsu, shrugging off the feeling that someone was watching him, Sasuke found the area surrounding his home littered with dead bodies of Uchiha Clan members. Frightened and confused, Sasuke ran to his home to find his parents killed by Itachi's hand. Freaking out as he yells at Itachi at what he was doing, Sasuke finds his left shoulder wounded as he is subjected to Itachi's Tsukiyomi playing the slaughter Itachi committing. Itachi then tells Sasuke that he spared him because he is weak, telling his brother of obtain the Sharingan in Mangekyo form and live a life of hatred before facing him again. As Itachi leaves, giving him the location of their clan's vital documents, enraged Sasuke caused his Sharingan to manifest as he attempts to kill his brother. However, Itachi overpowered Sasuke and he ended up in a coma for a few days. With the events hazy, due to his brother's genjutsu, Sasuke had no memory of obtaining the Sharingan. After mourning over his clan's death and discovering the secret documents on the stone tablets, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan and kill Itachi by any means. Since then, Sasuke became a loner and kept to himself most of the time. While attending the Ninja Academy a few years later, Sasuke encountered a similar social misfit, Naruto Uzumaki. Since that meeting, Naruto recognizing the festering darkness in Sasuke's eyes, the two became destined rivals. Plot ''Part I:'' Naruto After graduating from the Ninja Academy, having become well known by the village as a genius prodigy and was greatly admired by his female peers, Sasuke was assigned to the Ninja team under Kakashi Hatake that Naruto was also a member of. Over time, from being tested by their mentor to their first mission that led to their confrontation with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, Sasuke formed a friendship with both Naruto and their female teammate Sakura. However, things became to change during the Chunin Exams when Sasuke first encountered Orochimaru who branded him with the Curse Mark. Though Sasuke was able to keep the Curse Mark under check as he mastered the Chidori, his near death experience with Gaara and being saved by Naruto astonished him and made a humiliated Sasuke question if he truly became stronger. Later, as Naruto left with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, Sasuke learned that his brother is after Naruto and confronted Itachi. However, despite his advancement, Sasuke was defeated by Itachi and placed in a coma. After being awakened by Tsunade's healing, and various side mission addied fuel to the fire, Sasuke forced Naruto into fighting him before Kakashi stopped the two as they use their strongest attacks on each other. Although thinking his Chidori did the most damage to a nearby water tower, Sasuke is shocked to find Naruto's Rasengan obliterated one whole side of it without the structure compromised. After being confronted by Orochimaru's Sound Four, who have been sent by their master to retrieve him, Sasuke reached the conclusion that the village and his ties to Team 7 were holding him back and he decided to join up with Orochimaru's side. Confiding this to Sakura, who confessed her love to him to keep him from leaving, Sasuke knocked her out so he can leave the village in the dead of night. Placed in a casket to under the full awakening his Curse Mark, Sasuke was unconscious as the Sound Four find themselves dealing with Naruto and the rest of the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Once awakened as Kimimaro attempted to hold Naruto off, Sasuke arrived to The Final Valley before his team mate arrived. Though Naruto attempted to talk him into coming home, gloating that he could not touch his head band, Sasuke attempted to kill him to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. In the battle that ensued, Sasuke assumed his full Curse Mark form to counter Naruto when he is able to access a ninth of Kurama's chakra. The fight ended with him and Naruto using their signature moves. Losing his headband in the process, Sasuke emerged victorious. However, Sasuke decided not to kill Naruto and obtain the power to kill Itachi on his own terms. Over the next three years, Sasuke became a student under Orochimaru and became stronger while more distant. ''Part II'' :'' ''Naruto Shippuden Three years after parting ways from his former team mates, now members of the renamed Team Kakashi, Sasuke crossed paths with Naruto and Sakura as they attempted to find him with their new team mate Sai and their temporary leader Yamato. Showing how powerful he had become and no longer hesitant to kill, Sasuke entered Naruto's subconscious while he was resisting Kurama's temptation. After being told that his very power is like that of Madara Uchiha, Sasuke sealed the Nine Tails as he told the human not to kill Naruto as he would regret it. Though Naruto pleaded with him while revealing Orochimaru's intentions, Sasuke revealed he knew about it and would sacrifice his body if his desire wouls be fulfilled. Sasuke then left with Orochimaru, who told him to spare Team Kakashi as they would lessen the number of Akatsuki members. The Path of Revenge Eventually, after becoming strong enough to embark on his hunt for Itachi, Sasuke confronted Orochimaru with the intention of not allow himself to become his former mentor's vessel. Though Orochimaru almost succeeded, Sasuke used his Sharingan to alter ritual that that Orochimaru would be trapped inside him. With access to Orochimaru's powers, Sasuke formed a ninja group named Hebi from Orochimaru's former test subject Suigetsu Hozuki, an aide named Karin, and Jugo, the source of the Curse Marks. On his hunt for Itachi, Sasuke was confronted by the Akatsuki member Deidara. In the fight that ensued, with Tobi watching, Sasuke fought equally with Deidara and eventually stalemated with him, before being forced to use Manda to protect himself from Deidara's suicidal attack that outmatched him. Soon after, Sasuke found a shadow clone of Itachi who told him to meet his brother at the the Uchiha compound for their final battle. There, Sasuke learned of Tobi and that the reason why Itachi wanted him to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan was so he could take his brother's eyes to enhance his own into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The brothers battled with their genjutsu before Sasuke attempted to end his brother with Kirin. Unfortunately, Itachi survived the attack with the aid of his Susanoo shielding him from the attack. By that time, Sasuke's chakra reserves were weakened enough for Orochimaru to emerge and try to steal Sasuke's body once again before Itachi used his Susanoo to trap Orochimaru and purge the Curse Mark from Sasuke's body. With nothing left, Sasuke attempted to flee before being cornered as Itachi was about to take his eyes. However, at the last second, Itachi collapsed dead with a smile on his face. Sasuke collapsed soon after, spirited off by Tobi. Coming to in a cave, Sasuke once again meets Tobi who formally introduced himself as Madara Uchiha( he was actually lying). Keeping his distance due to an Amateratsu Itachi implanted, Tobi revealed the truth behind his clan's death. As a horrified Sasuke learned, the Uchiha Clan Massacre was carried out by Itachi under direct orders from the Hidden Leaf's leaders. Though the Third Hokage attempted to solve the manner peacefully, the Uchiha Clan's plan to revolt in response to being persecuted for Kurama's attack on the village caused Danzo Shimura to force Itachi to carry out the deed. Though he went through with it, Itachi took measures to make sure Danzo made no attempt to hurt his brother. A few days later, taking in the new information while gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke organized his group into Taka and allied with the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. The Curse of Hatred As Akatsuki allies, Sasuke and Taka were deployed to the Village Hidden in the Clouds to capture Killer Bee, the Jinchurki of Gyuki the Eight Tails. Bee proved to be too much due to being a perfect host, overwhelming Taka for the majority of the battle, critically wounding Sasuke twice and nearly killing them all four times. Terrified of death, Sasuke used Amateratsu to weaken the Jinchuriki so his team can capture him (though Bee fooled them into leaving with a decoy). This action infuriated Killer Bee's brother, the Fourth Raikage, Ay, who called the other Kage to discuss the manner of the Akatsuki. On their way to Konoha, learning that the "Killer Bee" Taka captured was actually a clone created from one of Gyuki's tentacles, Sasuke is told the village is in disarray and is instructed to infiltrate the Five Kage Summit where Danzo, the current acting Hokage, is. Guided by Zetsu, Sasuke was unconcerned of hearing Naruto defeating Nagato as Taka arrive to the Summit and before Zetsu exposed the group. Sasuke ended up fighting a revenge-driven Ay, who nearly killed him, before Gaara, now the Fifth Kazekage, intervened, noting the they are opposite sides as he attempted to reason with Sasuke. However, not intending to back down, Sasuke battled Gaara and Ay with his Susanoo, and casued a cave-in to escape after Gaara outmatched him. Danzo escaped during the following chaos. However, Sasuke is hindered by the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi and the Third Tsuchikage Onoki, with the latter defeating Sasuke. However, having intended to use Sasuke to capture the Kage, Tobi appeared and teleported him and Karin to his subspace so Karin can heal him. Eventually, Tobi brings the two back into reality after cornering Danzo for Sasuke. Disgusted to find his opponent with multiple Sharingan implanted on his arm, using his Susanno's arm to grab him, Sasuke demand Danzo to admit his role in the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. Danzo proceeded to explain that Itachi risked everything to ensure the Uchiha clan's honor was not tarnished by their attempted treason and Sasuke's very actions are an insult to Itachi's sacrifice. Further infuriated by Danzo's remark on Itachi, Sasuke crushed Danzo to death with the Susanoo. However, Danzo survived the fatal attack using the fate-defying genjutsu Izanagi, prolonging the battle until Sasuke managed to remove his opponent's ability after sustaining an even, devastating battle with Danzo. Though Danzo attempted to use Karin as a human shield to keep him back, Sasuke mercilessly used his Chidori Spear to run through Karin to inflict the killing blow while telling the shocked girl that she is useless to him if she can't keep herself from being taken hostage. On the verge of death, with Tobi in his way, Danzo made one final attempt to take both him and Sasuke down with him with a sealing jutsu. But it failed with Tobi failing to take Danzo's remaining Sharingan, one of the eyes of Shisui Uchiha, which he destroyed, while leaving Sasuke to silence the now obsolute Karin. But at the last second, Sakura arrived to stop him under the notion she still cared for him. Suspicious, Sasuke told Sakura to finish Karin off to prove her loyalty to him. However, it was only a ruse so he can use the opportunity to kill Sakura while she had her guard down. But he is stopped by Kakashi who tried to persuade Sasuke to not be consumed by hatred. Sasuke just maniacally laugh as he conjures his Susannoo. Sasuke's eye sight started to deteriorate, but he managed to grab Sakura by the throat when she hesitated and used her poisoned kunai to end her life. Luckily, Naruto arrive just in time to save his team mate's life. Though Naruto tried to reach him, telling him Tobi told him abut the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke refuses to listen even after Sakura told him that Naruto has never lost faith in him after everything he did. However, telling them in glee that he killed Danzo, Sasuke intends to do the same with every resident of the Hidden Leaf to finally avenge his clan. Though Kakashi attempted to fight Sasuke, Naruto took his place as the two youths once more fought an epic battle. As they battle, Naruto admitted he felt the same grudge on the village but desired to build bonds with others and wanted to be Sasuke's friend as it was because him he became the person he is. Though Sasuke told him its too late, saving that either he dies or the village does. Soon after Zetsu broke Sasuke's fall, Tobi arrived to spirit Sasuke with the promise that his battle with Naruto will continue next time. However, hearing from Naruto there was a third option, Sasuke refused to leave until he heard it. Naruto explained that if he and Sasuke do fight again, it may end up with both of them dead. But regardless, if Sasuke truly desired to destroy their home, Naruto would fight him and bare all of his hate and rage for the village. Demanding to know why Naruto would go so far, Sasuke was left speechless when Naruto softly smiled and said "Because...You're my friend." After a banter, Sasuke decided to settle things once and for all in the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War while making the promise that Naruto would die first. Soon after, Sasuke talked Tobi into implanting Itachi's eyes into him to use the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and battle Naruto at his full power. After the surgery, Tobi told Sasuke that it takes a while to get accustomed to the new eyes. The Fourth Great Ninja War Recovering from his the surgery, Sasuke tested his new powers from his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to destroy White Zetsu before heading out to find Naruto. However, after passing two vacant cities, Sasuke was stopped a White Zetsu platoon and summoned his evolved Susanoo to wipe out all but one long enough to gain feedback on the events. Killing the clone, Sasuke attempts to make his way to Naruto until he sees the reanimated Itachi leaving from the battle field. Learning that his brother was among the numerous ninja brought back by Kabuto Yakushi, Sasuke attempts to hinder his brother for answers relating their clan. Itachi explains that his true reason for sparing Sasuke was so that he could kill him as penance for slaughtering their kin despite the good intention behind it. However, Itachi was filled with regret because he unknowingly caused Sasuke to become a rogue ninja with full knowledge on what truly occurred. However, Sasuke tells his brother he had no right to decide his path for him. Though Itachi covered his tracks with a murder of crows, Sasuke trails him to Kabuto, briefly mistaking him for Orochimaru due to his new appearance. Though Kabuto tempts him to help him defeat his brother, Sasuke teams with Itachi to fight their mutual enemy while telling his brother to tell him everything once the fight is over. Through out the fight, Kabuto preys on Sasuke's desires to see Konoha destroyed but Itachi convinces him not to listen as he admits that he is loyal to the village despite its dark secrets and promises to tell him something vital after the fight ends. Once Kabuto is defeated with Izanami, Sasuke is horrified as Itachi explained his reasons using it so can use his genjutsu to make Kabuto release the Reanimation Jutsu. Voicing his initial apprehension to Itachi's sacrifice, Sasuke reacts angrily to Itachi's statement that he was proud to be able to protect his village and claiming that after all the village had done to Itachi, there was no way he could forgive them. Sasuke is shocked and confused once Itachi answers that it is to help Naruto's desire to change Sasuke. But seeing he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not relinquish his want for revenge and bids his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him as he explains that both Danzo and Tobi were correct on what happened: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever as his soul departs back to the afterlife. Soon after, Sasuke started to question what the ninjas and villages were all truly about before being found by Suigetsu and Jugo, who escaped from prison in the Land of Iron and obtain a scroll from Orochimaru's hideout. From what he reads in the scroll, Sasuke resolves to find the answers he needs to know if revenge is truly what he decides. To that end, Sasuke uses Anko's Curse Mark and a piece of Kabuto's altered flesh to revive Orochimaru to take him to the ones who knows everything. These figures are revealed to be the first four Hokage reanimated once their souls are freed from the Reaper Death Seal. Getting confirmation of the true story of the Uchiha Massacre from Hiruzen, Sasuke learns that the events leading to it were set up by Tobirama as he intended to save the Uchiha from their Curse of Hatred. Turning to Hashirama, who intends to save him from Madara's fate, Sasuke learns the story behind Konoha's founding and the conflicts between the First Hokage and Madara. After learning the truth, Sasuke had decided to follow in Itachi's footsteps and devote himself to protect Konoha, effectively giving up on revenge and reverting back to his former self before he had defected from Konoha. He also apologized to Karin for his earlier actions. Sasuke has presently joined back up with Naruto and Sakura to assist in fighting the Ten-Tails and Madara, allowing the original Team 7 to effectively be reborn. Like Naruto, Sasuke is now interested in becoming Hokage, but only so that he could fix the mistakes of the past Hokage. Working together with Naruto, the two were able to defeat Tobi and strip him of the tailed beasts, though when he later tried to face Madara Uchiha the latter bested Sasuke without effort. After Madara had captured all nine tailed beasts and defeated Tobirama Senju, Sasuke attempted to attack him again from above, only for Madara to suspend him midair and stab Sasuke through the chest with his own sword. Defeated and near fatally wounded, Sasuke was later saved by Kabuto after the latter had broken free from Izanami as a new person, and decided to repay Itachi. After Sasuke was stabbed by Madara, Sasuke met The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. The Sage of Six Paths told Sasuke that he was the reincarnation of one of his sons, Indra, while Naruto was the reincarnation of the other son, Asura. After learning the history of Indra's previous reincarnations, Sasuke told Hagoromo his goal after the war. Hagoromo approved of Sasuke's mindset, and gave half of his power to Sasuke. After Sasuke acquired Hagoromo's power, he awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. This Rinnegan is capable of manipulating space and time within a limited area. Sasuke's Rinnegan can also detect previously unseeable beings, like Madara's Limbo clone. Sasuke was also able to slice Madara in half, as half of Madara stayed in the normal dimension, while the other half of Madara had already gone to the Kamui dimension where Obito and Sakura were. Later, Sasuke met up with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Warning his allies to stand their guard, Sasuke and the rest of the group prepared to fight someone who was returning from the Kamui dimension. Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals Gallery Sasuke Cursemark.jpg|Sasuke's Cursemark Stage 1 Sasuke Cursemark 2.jpg|Sasuke's Cursemark Stage 2 Sasuke Chidori.jpg|Using Chidori on Naruto Sasuke vs Itachi.jpg|Fights against Itachi Sasuke_Crushes_Danzo.jpg|Crushes Danzo with the Susanoo Sasuke_and_Sakura.jpg|Attempts to kill Sakura Sasuke evil laugh.jpg|Laughing at Team 7 's attempt to save him Sasuke Uchiha Cosplay.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Cosplay Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden Cosplay.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden Cosplay In kimono.jpg|Wearing kimono Sasuke Manga.jpg|Sasuke in the Manga Sasuke Rock Lee SD.png|Sasuke as he appears in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals Sasuke fantasy sexy jutsu.png|Sasuke in his debut in Episode 1 in Sakura's fantasy Sasuke sexy jutsu.png|Sasuke's sexy jutsu transformation alongside with Lee's & Neji's Rock Lee SD Taka.png|Sasuke and Taka doing a sentai-formation Trivia *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with any honorifics at the end of their names except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child and after discovering Itachi's evil nature. *Sasuke is one of the two have always stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *Sasuke's evil laugh, alongside with Itachi's illusionary evil laugh has been parodied in the internet. *Sasuke has characteristics that match Jin Kazama. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Summoners Category:Riders Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Apprentice Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humans Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Secondary Villains Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extremists Category:Envious Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Mutated Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Fearmongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Insecure Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Redeemed Villains